sutclifffandomcom-20200213-history
Index of Characters
This index lists pages of named characters and doubles as a list of canonical names. Characters with the same name (e.g. women named Cordaella) are grouped on the same page, separated by source work. Animal characters are listed below the main list. Names are listed alphabetically regardless of sex or ethnicity. Where possible, full names are given and alphabetised by (maiden) family name (e.g. English surname, Latin nomen), but not by patronymics (e.g. Norse, Celtic, Greek) or appended nicknames. Titles are usually not given. Characters A *Aaron Ben Malachi (O) *Aelle* (DW) *Aesa (SwS) *Aesk (WS) *Aethelbert* (DW) *Aflaeg (SwS) *Agathos (O) *Aglaea (O) *Alexia (BF) *Alison (BDF) *Allectus* (TSB) *Amgerit (O) *Amlodd (FW) *Ammiel (BDF) *Amyntas (TTotG) *Ancret (KF) *Androphon (TBB) *Aneirin* (TSC) *Angharad (SwS) *Anna (BF) *Anthonius (TSB, FW) *Aracos (ACoOL) *Araminta (BDF) *Arcadius (TSB) *Arthgal (O) *Arthmail (O) *Aristobulo (O) *Ariston (TTotG) *Armstrong of Wauprigg (Grandfather) (BD) *Alan Armstrong (BD) *Margaret Armstrong *Asklepiodotus* (TSB) *Asmund (SwS) *Athelis (DW) *Aud the Deep-Minded* (SwS) *Augustine* (DW) *Marcus Aurelius Carausius* (Curoi) (TSB) B *Balbus (TSB) *Basil* (BF) *Quintus Bassanius* (TSB) *Bedwyr (SAS) *Belu (WS) *Belutugradus (WS) *Beornwulf (DW) *Beowa (DW) *Beric (O) *Bericus (FW) *Bertha* (DW) *Bevis (KF) *Bjarni Sigurdson (SwS) *Bjorn Bjornsson (TSR) *Blai (WS) *Blue Feather (ShS) *Nicholas Bodkyn (BDF) *Anne Boleyn* (TAH) *Boudicca* (SFADQ) *Bragon (WS) *Brand the Smith (DW) *Bruide (FW) *Brychanus (FW) *Bryni Beornwulfson (DW) *Buic (TSB) *Benjamin Bunsell (BDF) C *Cador (TBB) *Caedman (DW) *Calgacus* (EE) *Caradig (WS) *Carus* (TSB) *Cathlan (O; WS) *Ceawlin* (DW) *Cei (SaS) *Cerdic (TSB, WS) *Cissa (DW) *Claudia (TBB) *Clovius (FW) *Coel (DW) *Coelwulf (DW) *Colwen (TSC) *Conal of the Victories (TSB) *Conan (TC, FW) *Conmail (DW) *Conn (TSC) *Connla (FW) *Conory (TMotHL) *Constans* (FW) *Constantius Chlorus* (TSB) *Cordaella (EE, O, ACoOL) *Cornelius Chlorus (O) *Cottia (Eot9) *Jean Cochrane* (BD) *Hugh Copplestone (BDF) *Peter Copplestone *Damaris Cotter (FCT) *Crispinius (TSB) *Crito (FW) *Cullen (TSB, FW) *Cuneda (WS) *Cunor Bigmouth (DW) *Cunori (O) *Cunorix (FW) *Cunoval (Eot9) *Curoi* (Carausius) (TSB) *Cuscrid (TSB) *Cutha (TSB) *Cuthgils (DW) *Cuthlyn (WS) D *Dara (SHMH) *Damon (O) *Dergdian (Eot9) *Dexion (TSB) *Dexius Valens (EE) *Dexius (SitS) *Diocletian* (TSB) *Diomedes (ACoOL) *Doli (WS) *Drem (WS) *Druim (FW) *Drustic (WS) *Duatha (FW) *Dumnorix (WS) E *Edmund Whitefang (DW) *Edwulf the Coast Warden (DW) *Einon Hen (DW) *Ella (DW) *Erp (WS) *Erp Mac Meldin (SS) *Esca Mac Cunoval (Eot9) *Eudorus (TTotG) *Evicatos of the Spear (TSB) F *Captain Faa (BD) *Farinmail (DW) *Felix (ACoOL) *Ferradach Dhu (FW) *Ffion (O) *Finn (FW) *Fish Leap (ShS) *Flann (TSB, WS) *Flavia (TSB, TLB) *Flavian (Minnow) (TLB) *Flavius Aquila (Uncle Aquila; Dolphin) *Alexios Flavius Aquila (FW) *Marcelus Flavius Aquila (TSB) *Marcus Flavius Aquila (Eot9) *Florus (O) *Frytha (TSR) *Fulvius Licinius (TSB) G *Gamal Witterson (DW) *Garan (TC) *Garwin (FW) *Gault (WS, SaS, FW) *Gaurus (EE) *Gavrus (ACoOL) *Gerd (DW) *Gerontius (DW) (real person) *Geta (O) *Gisella (KF) *Glaucus (O) *Alisdair Gordon (BD) *Gourchien (O) *John Graham (real person) *Gram Sigurdson (SwS) *Grey Gull (ShS) *Groa (SwS) (real person) *Guenhumara (Eot9, SaS) *Guinear (O) *Gunhilda (DW) *Gwalchmai (SaS) *Gwyn (SS) *Gyrth (DW) *Gwythno of the Singing Spear (WS) H *Haegel (DW) (real person) *Amias Hannaford (S) *Zackary Hawkins (BDF) *Helga (DW) *Hengest (DW) *Heriolf Merchantman (SS) *Anthony Heritage (BDF) *Antigone Heritage (Tiggy) *Martin Heritage *Meg Heritage *Hugh Herriott (BD) *Hilarion (FW) *Hippias (O; TTotG) *Hirpinius (ACoOL; O) *Aunt Honoria (TSB) *Horn (DW) *Hunfirth (DW) *Hunna (DW) *Hunno (WS) I *Ia (TC) *Ingibjorg (SS) *Ingwy (DW) *Iorwen (TSC) *Istoreth/Ishtoreth (O; TCD) J *Jacob (BDF) *Jason (O) *Jestyn Englishman (BF) *Julia (O) *Gnaeus Julius Agricola (real person) *Julius Gavros (FW) *Tiberius Lucius Justinianus (Justin) (TSB) *Titus Drusus Justinius (O) K *Kadir (SS) *Kaeso (Eot9) *Kaeso Quintillius (FW) *Kian the Smith (WS) *Kuno (FW) *Kylan (O; WS) *Kyndylan (TBB, DW) L *Laethrig (TCD) *Leon (TTotG) *Levin (SaS) *Liadhan (TMotHL) *Liathan (EOT9) *Licinius (O) *Lilla (DW) *Lindhard (DW) (real person) *Llew (WS) *Loban (TSC) *Logiore (TMotHL) *Long Axe (ShS) *Lorwen (TMotHL) *Lubrin Dhu (SHMH) *Lucilla (O) *Lucius (FW) *Luga (WS) *Luned (TSC) *Lyr (ACoOL) M *Maelgan (WS) *Manlius (EE) *Marius (FW) *Merddyn (O) *Midir (TMotHL; WS) *Milo (O) *Glaucus Montanus (FW) *Moon Eye (ShS) *Morvidd (WS, FW) *Muirgoed (SwS) *Mull (TLB) *Murna (TMotHL) *Mynyddog (TSC) (real person) N *Nasik (ACoOL) *Naso (O) *Ness *Nessan *Nigellus (O) *Nikomedes (TTotG) *Nuada (FW) *Jasper Nye (BDF) O *Onund Treefoot (SS) *Ord Long Arm (TC) *Osric (DW) *Ossian (DW) *Owain (DW; TSC) P *Padda (DW) *Panteon (O) *Pebwyr (TSC) *Tobias Pennifeather (BDF) *Phaedrus *Phanes (O; TSC) *Poppaea (O) *Porcus (O) *Prasutagus (real person) *Pridfirth (O) *Priscilla *Priscus (O) *Prosper (TSC) *Publius Lucianus Piso (O) Q *Quintus R *Rafn Cedricson (SS) *Walter Ralegh (real person) *Redwald (DW) (real person) *Regina *Rhiada (O) *Rhodope (O) *Rhun (WS) *Rhywallan (SS) *Rowena / Rowen *Rufus (FW) *Running Fox *Darklis (Mary) Ruthven S *Sassticca *Seal Woman *Servius (O) *Sextus (ACoOL) *Shula (FW) *Sillie-Billie (BDF) *Singing Dog *Speckle Hide *Sven Gunnarson (SS) *Sylvanus (ACoOL) T *Talore *Teleri (SAS, SHMH, FW) *Tethra *Tetricus (FW) *Thara Priestsdaughter *Thormod Sitricson *Thorstein the Red (real person) *Thrush Stone *Timothy (BDF) *Tina (O) *Elizabeth Throckmorton (real person) *Tradui (EOT9) *Parson Treadgold (BDF) *Ned Trumpington (BDF) *Thomas Trumpington *Tuan (WS) *Elizabeth Tudor (real person) *Henry Tudor (real person) *Tydeus (TSC) U *Ulf (DW) *Ulpius Pudentius (DW) *Urian (WS) V *Vadir Cedricson (DW) *Valaria (TEotN) *Valarius (EE) *Valarius Longus (O) *Vedrix (EE, FW) *Vipsanius (EE) *Vladimir (BF) (real person) *Volumnia (TSB) *Vortrix (WS) *Vran (FW) W *Denzil Wainwright *Wenna (WS) *Jonathan Whiteleafe (BDF) *Widreth (DW) X * Y * Z * Dogs *Argos (BDF) *Asal (WS) *Astrid (SS) *Bran (O) *Branwen (DW) *Bryn (O) *Canog (O) *Caspar (BD) *Cu (WS) *Cub (EOTN) *Dog (DW) *Fand (WS) *Fang (DW) *Garm (DW) *Gelert (O; TSC) *Grip (DW) *Gwen (TSC) *Hugin (SS) *Hugin the Raven (DW) *Joyeuse (KF) *Kea (WS) *Keri (O) *Luath (O, FW) *Luffra (KF, FW) *Math (BB, KF) *Mathonwy (KF) *Linnet (KF) *Naia (TSC) *Oliver (BDF) *Procyon (EOTN) *Roland (BDF) *Swift-foot (WS) *Whitethroat (WS) Horses *Antares (O) *Bucephalus (O) *Golden-eye (DW) *Hammerhead (BD) *Hector (BD) *Jock (BD) *Laverock (BD) *Linnet (BD) *Maia (O) *Minna (EOTN) *Phoenix (FW) *Saffronilla (BDF) *Shadow (FW) *Swallow (KF, SwS) *Teitri (DW) *Venetia (O) *Vipsania (EOTN) Other *Arthur, Lord Grey de Wilton (parrot) (BDF) *Belu (bull) (BB) *Cloe (cat) (FW) *Nimminy-Pimminy (cat) BDF) *Shan (wild cat) (TMOTHL) *Typhon (cat) (FW)